Growl (move)
Growl (Japanese: なきごえ Cry) is a non-damaging move introduced in Generation I. Effect Growl decreases the stat of all adjacent opponents by one stage. It does not affect Pokémon with the Abilities , , , , or . If powered up by a Normalium Z into Z-Growl, the user's stat rises by one stage. Growl can also be used as part of a Pokémon Contest combination, with the user gaining extra two appeal points if the move was used in the prior turn. Description |A technique that lowers the target's Attack power. Can normally be used up to 6 times.}} |A move that lowers the target's Attack power. Can normally be used up to six times.}} |Reduces the foe's Attack.}} |Growls cutely to reduce the foe's Attack.}} |The user growls in a cute way, making the foe lower its Attack. stat.}} |The user growls in an endearing way, making the foe less wary. The target's Attack stat is lowered.}} |The user growls in an endearing way, making the opposing team less wary. The foes' Attack stats are lowered.}} |The user growls in an endearing way, making opposing Pokémon less wary. This lowers their Attack stats.}} |The user growls in an endearing way, making opposing Pokémon less wary. This lowers their Attack stat.}} |} |} Learnset By leveling up 1 }} 1 }} 1 }} 4 }} 1, 4 }} 1, 4 }} 3 }} 1, 3 }} 1 }} }} |form=Alola Form}} }} }} 8 }} 8 |form=Alola Form}} 1, 8 }} 1, 8 |form=Alola Form}} 1 |1|1|1}} 1 |1|1|1}} 6 }} 1, 6 }} 4 }} 1, 4 }} |1|1|1|1|1|1}} 6 }} |16|16|15|15 9 |1|1}} }} }} }} 1 |1|1}} 1 |1|1}} 1 |1|1}} 1, 4 |1, 4}} 4 |4|4}} 1, 4 |1, 4|1, 4}} 4 |4}} }} }} By In other games Description |Lowers the Attack of all foes in the room by one level.}} |Reduces the Attack of all enemies in the room by 1 level.}} | }} |It lowers the Attack of enemies in the same room.}} |} |} In the anime In the main series In Pokémon Origins In the manga In the Electric Tale of Pikachu manga In the Phantom Thief Pokémon 7 manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga * In Gligar Glide, 's Togebo was revealed to know Growl by his Pokédex. In the Pokémon Gold and Silver: The Golden Boys manga In other generations Core series games Side series games Spin-off series games Trivia * Although the sound-based mechanic was not introduced until Generation III, Growl is listed in move index number near other Generation I sound-based moves; , , and . In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=叫聲 嚎叫 |zh_cmn=叫聲 / 叫声 嚎叫 |cs=Vrčení |da=Knurre |nl=Grom |fi=Määkiminen |fr=Rugissement |de=Heuler |el=Μουγγρητό Moungritó |it=Ruggito |ko=울음소리 |pl=Warczenie Atak Beczenia |pt_br=Rosnadura (TCG, manga) Rosnado (early anime) Rugir (The Official Pokémon Handbook) Grasnar (The Official Pokémon Handbook) Grunhido (The Official Pokémon Handbook) Grunhir (The Official Pokémon Handbook) Rugido (The Official Pokémon Handbook) Relincho (The Official Pokémon Handbook) |pt_eu=Rosnar |ro=Răgetul |sr=Režanje |es=Gruñido |tr=Hırlama |vi=Gầm Gừ }} Category:Moves that can lower the target's Attack Category:Moves in Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! de:Heuler es:Gruñido fr:Rugissement it:Ruggito ja:なきごえ zh:叫声（招式）